An Anime Fangirl's Dream Come True
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Written while on a sugar rush. What happens when two fangirl's kidnap their favorite anime spirits for a little while...? Very funny and cute. Please R&R! TylerxSyrusxJessexJaden LaurenxTyrannoxChazzxAtticus. Beware of squirrels!


**SF4E: Welcome to a couple of GX fangirls psychotic imaginations!**

**Alexis: So just sit back and enjoy the show. This is for Divine Child.**

**SF4E: (pulls out popcorn) Hey, you did remember to pay the actors, didn't you…?**

**Alexis: Just shut up and watch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters. Please R&R.**

**An Anime Fangirl's Dream Come True**

Lauren: I wish we could find something to do.

Tyler: I NEED MORE PLUSHIES:runs around in circles:

Lauren:eyes the seventeen Syrus plushies, thirteen Jaden, ten Jesse, five Atticus, and three Jim ones and sweatdrops: Uh… hold on. :disappears:

Tyler:sits in the middle of the plushies happily: Lalalala. I love plushies, yes I do.

Lauren:returns dragging a protesting Syrus: There! The real deal!

Tyler:eyes widen and lets out an eardrum destroying shriek: SYRUS:tackles to the floor and pins him down while huggling his waist:

Lauren:ROFL: Hahahaha! Poor Syrus!

Syrus:whimpers in fear: FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU PSYCHOPATHIC FANGIRL, I AM NOT A TEDDYBEAR!

Tyler: You're as kewtsiful as one:huggles even tighter:

Lauren:gets a brilliant idea: ONTO MORE INSANITY:disappears once more and brings back Jaden and Jesse: Let's add some to the collection, Imoto-chan!

Tyler:anime hearts: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ANESAN:tackles and huggles Jaden and Jesse together:

Syrus:attempts to escape, only to be blocked by Tyranno, Chazz, and Atticus: Ahh!

Tyranno: No way, Son. You're stayin' right here.

Chazz: Besides, Lauren promised she wouldn't go fangirl on us if we behaved.

Atticus:checks out Lauren: Dang she's hot.

Lauren: Aw, you guys:blushes flattered:

Tyler:pulls Syrus into group huggle: YAY! I HAVE HOTTIE HUGGLEABLE ANIME SPIRITS!

Jaden: I DON'T UNDERSTAND!

Jesse: I NEED TO SEE MY PSYCHIATRIST!

Syrus: I DON'T WANNA BE SQUISHED!

Tyler:cackling maniacally: KISSING TIME!

All Three: ANYTHING BUT THAT!!

Lauren: Aw, grow up. It's just a kiss or… several.

Chazz and Tyranno:kiss Lauren on both cheeks at the same time: See? No harm done.

Lauren: Aw! You two are so swe- :cut off by Atticus pulling into a lip lock:

Tyranno: HEY NOW:drags Atticus off: SHE'S MINE!

Chazz: I DON'T THINK SO!

Lauren:sweetdrops: Um… Ty?

Tyler:staring at tied up hot anime spirits: Hmm?

Lauren: This is getting… weird.

Tyler:shrugs and goes back to trying to decide who to kiss first:

Syrus:whimpers: PROFESSOR!

Jaden: BANNER!

Jesse, Jaden, and Syrus: TYLER'S BEIN' A FANGIRL AGAIN!

Tyler:sighs: I won't make them if they're not willing. :unties:

All Three:exchange look: Me First!

Tyler and Lauren:blinks in shock:

Jesse:pushes Jaden and Syrus out of the way: I like you the best! You're really pretty!

Jaden:tackles Jesse out of Tyler's view and ties in a laundry bag:

Syrus:seizes opportunity: But I'm the one you like the most! Your Pen Name is Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever!

Jaden:locks Syrus into a cage filled with angry squirrels: But I'm the one you think is hot like Cloud Strife:stands in front of Tyler with pursed lips:

Tyler:looks at Syrus clinging to the ceiling of the cage to escape the squirrels and Jesse rolling around in the laundry bag: Uhhhhhhhhhh... :blinks at Jaden waiting to be kissed: ANESAN!!

Lauren: DEALING WITH MY OWN PROBLEMS, THANK YOU:sweetdrops at Chazz and Tyranno both working together to lock Atticus in a white room with Mindy and Jasmine:

Chazz:dusts hands: Now that pretty boy has been taken care of. :Tyranno and Chazz stare down one another:

Tyranno:knocks Chazz out with a blunt duel disk: Hehehe. :brings Lauren a bouquet of flowers:

Lauren and Tyler: Oh boy…

Tyranno:knocked unconscious and dragged into a giant hamster wheel by Chazz:

Chazz: Let's see you get outta that:cage falls on top of him: DARN IT, HASSLEBERRY!

Syrus:escapes cage with squirrels chasing after him: NOT THE CLAWED LITTLE DEMONS WHO LIKE ACORNS!

Jesse:rips open laundry bag and tackles Jaden for revenge: JAY!!

Jaden:wind knocked out of him: Oof!

Tyler and Lauren:sit down on two comfy chairs and watch the anime spirits trying to annihilate one another:

Tyler: Want some popcorn:holds up box of popcorn:

Lauren: Yes, please, Imoto-chan.

Tyranno and Chazz:break free and start to duel:

Atticus:escapes white room covered in lipstick and locks Jazz and Mindy in there: Phew! That was a close one. :notices Chazz and Tyranno are too busy to pay attention to Lauren: Hehehe.

Jaden and Jesse:wrestling on the floor: Uh-oh. :Syrus running towards them leading the vicious fleet of squirrels: AHHHHHH! RUN AWAY:hightail it out of there:

Lauren: Oh, hey, Atti:notices Atticus leaning casually on the chair:

Atticus:flirty grin: So, yeah. How about you and I go and catch a movie?

Chazz and Tyranno:tackle: OH, NO YOU DON'T PRETTY BOY!

Tyler: Anesan… your spirits have issues.

Lauren: Mine!? What about yours?!

Tyler:sweetdrops: Good point.

Syrus, Jesse, and Jaden:lead squirrels into a cage and lock it shut: Phew. :spots Tyler: MINE!

Syrus: Kiss me first!

Jesse and Jaden: No, me!

Tyler:looks at Lauren for help:

Lauren: Why not kiss her at the same time?

Jesse, Jaden, and Syrus:surround Tyler: Okay!!

Tyler:blushes furiously:

Jaden:kisses her left cheek:

Jesse:kisses her right cheek:

Syrus:stands on tiptoe and kisses her on the lips:

Lauren: Good. Now rotate.

Jaden:kisses Tyler on lips:

Syrus:stands on tiptoe and kisses Tyler on right cheek:

Jesse:kisses Tyler on left cheek:

Lauren:giggling: One more time.

Jesse:kisses Tyler on lips:

Jaden:kisses her on right cheek:

Syrus:again, stands on tiptoe and kisses left cheek:

Tyler:dazed: Wow. I just had three hot guys all kiss me three times. Each.

Chazz, Tyranno, and Atticus:stop fighting and form devious plan:

Lauren: What:notices them staring at her:

Chazz: We decided… we're not gonna fight for you anymore.

Atticus: It's too much work.

Tyranno: Sorry, ma'am.

Lauren:sniffles:

All Three:huggle Lauren and attempt to kiss her on the lips at the same time:

Tyler, Jesse, Jaden, and Syrus:sweetdropage:

Jesse:turns to Tyler: So who's the best kisser?

Tyler:anime-collapse:

Syrus:smugly: It was so totally me.

Jaden: Yeah right! You had to stand on your toes just to be able to kiss her!

Jesse:sits next to Tyler and begins to poke repeatedly.:

Tyler:wakes up: Are they at it again…:room comes into focus and she sees only Jesse:

Syrus and Jaden:verbal arguing still:

Jesse:closes eyes and smiles: Hey there, Princess.

Tyler:smiles gently:

Lauren:still in trio-kiss:

Jesse: Sorry 'bout all the chaos, Tyler.

Tyler: It's okay, Jess. :sits up and hugs:

Syrus: Well, you're nothin' but a booger eater!

Jaden: DMG Stalker!

Jesse:kisses Tyler gently:

Tyler:kisses back:

Jaden and Syrus: HEY:stop and start to wail: NOT FAIR!

Tyler:starts to make-out with Jesse on the floor:

Lauren:pulls out of trio-kiss to gawk: By gosh! They're worse than Jason and Alanna!

Tyranno, Chazz, and Atticus:anime-collapse:

Jaden:turns to Syrus: Wanna have a thumb war?

Syrus: Winner gets to make-out with her next!

Tyler:pulls away and sticks tongue out: Does not:resumes making-out with Jesse:

Jaden: Um… winner goes after Lauren?

Syrus: Kay. :start to have double thumb war:

Lauren:sweetdrops: He sure does move fast. :pokes Tyler with a stick: And what happened to _Syrus_ Fanatic 4-Ever?

Tyler:pulls away once more; Jesse pouting: Uh, hello. Jesse is MEGA HOTTIE. Syrus only ADORABLE HOTTIE. :resumes once more:

Tyranno: I'm gettin' kinda hungry…

Chazz: Yeah, me too.

Atticus: Me three.

Lauren:still gawking: I pray Cameron never finds out about his… :face-palms:

Jaden:wins thumb war: Wahoo:tackles Lauren in a hug: My Laurie!

Tyler: Okay! I get to make-out with Sy now!

Jesse: But you said-

Tyler: That the winner didn't get to. :smirks:

Syrus: Yay:huggles Tyler:

Jesse:pouting/grumbling/about ready to go medieval on somebody's arse.:

Syrus and Tyler:making-out:

Lauren:twitching: JADEN! RELEASE!

Tyranno, Chazz, and Atticus:pry Jaden off Lauren and began to beat him up: OUR LAUREN!

Jesse:twitching at sight of Tyler and Syrus: Oh man!

Jaden:flees from Lauren-Obsessed Nutjobs: NEVER MIND! I'LL STICK WITH TYLER:pulls Syrus away from Tyler and takes his place:

Syrus: Hey:goes and sits next to Jesse, pouting:

Lauren:looks around at the chaos around her: What have we done?!

Tyler: Whatever it is, don't undo it:resumes making out with Jaden:

Lauren:sweetdrops: This is bad. Very, very bad.

Jesse and Syrus: Oh man. Time to leave.

Jaden and Tyler: WHAT?! LEAVE?! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!

Lauren:snickers: Poor Imoto-chan.

Tyranno:kisses Lauren goodbye: I'm sorry.

Chazz:hugs protectively before pecking on the cheek: I'll return for you.

Atticus:boldly deep kisses Lauren: Until next we meet, my darling.

Lauren:dazed and collapses backwards:

Tyler:bursts into tears: AW MAN!!

Syrus, Jaden, and Jesse:attempt to stay only to be dragged away by the other three:

Lauren: Go back to your plushies, Ty.

Tyler:sees mountain of GX plushies: PLUSHIE:dives into it and huggles Syrus, Jaden, and Jesse plushies:

Lauren: Here we go again…

**Alexis: That was some randomness for you two's benefit! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**SF4E: Darn it… They had to leave…**

**Alexis: (sweetdrops) You made-out with all three of them in one hour.**

**SF4E: BAH! (throws hands up in defeat)**

**Alexis: Please enjoy this!**


End file.
